


Scoring Points

by nusantara



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nusantara/pseuds/nusantara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of drabbles of Male Morgan and his first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucina, Owain, Inigo, Brady, Kjelle, Cynthia

**Of Sacred Blood**

He sits next to her as she smells that flowers he bought for her earlier. It's become almost a tradition that after clearing a village of Risen, he'd either buy or pick flowers for her. He knows and understands why she loves them besides them being beautiful. She told him how used to feel like a lone flower in a war torn terrain. How despite the odds, she was given a chance to live and make things better, and she's going to do whatever it takes to survive against the odds. 

"Thank you, Morgan. Such a gift always lifts my spirits." She puts the bouquet down and looks at him. "I wish to return the favor somehow." She looks like she's actually thinking about this, and Morgan looks like he's rather amused.

"Well, I know a few ways…" He's playful, even coy about how he says it.

"Do I have to guess? Or are you going to tell me?" Morgan be quite tricky at times, and Lucina's not the best at humor herself.

"I'll do you one even better and show you." He looks very excited about this, and Lucina's confused, but trusts him.

"Every time I bring you flowers, you can smile like this." And he demonstrates a rather cute smile. "Or if you're feeling really up for it…" He really looks like he's up to something, and without hesitation, he gives her a kiss on the lips. It's quick, not long at all, but when he pulls back their faces are both red, eyes looking into each other's.

"You can do that, but only if you really like the flowers." His voice is softer now and not so playful.

"… would it be all right if I did that without you giving me flowers?" Morgan doesn't object, shaking his head, and Lucina kisses him this time.

* * *

**Scion of Legend**

It's late at night and Morgan is in Owain's tent. They've been talking, reading, writing, and even acting out their creative ideas. Morgan brought Owain a book on legendary weapons his mother gave him, and in return, Owain brought a new notebook his mother gave him.

"Morgan, I dub this sacred scripture the efforts of our great rivalry, or maul of epic tactics and weaponry!" Owain raises the notebook with his sword hand, displaying it proudly.

Morgan claps, slightly breaking character, but looking amused. "Uh huh. We worked really hard on it together and it was a lot of fun." Spending time together with Owain was truly fun, and making such a friend, he's thankful to be brought to this time.

"Really?" Owain looks a little surprised, but then goes back to being in character. "Well of course, but you're still my eternal rival, Morgan! An equal match to me."

"You really think I'm an equal match to you?" Morgan thinks he's actually the weakest and least skilled out of the others.

Owain's reaction is confused, dumbfounded at first, but then he looks almost angry. "I've crossed different timelines and only you have been a match for me!" That's Owain's way of saying Morgan's not weak, and he understands that.

"Thanks, Owain, and I'll get stronger and more skilled for you, too." He smiles, laughing again.

Owain's blushing because he feels embarrassed, but he's not sure why. Morgan's a person who hasn't teased him about any of his justice, hero, and lore sort of antics. He's actually felt very comfortable around him. Yet right now he feels like an arrow from the Nidhogg has pierced his heart and Gungnir has been stabbed in his stomach. Well, it doesn't hurt, but something just feels funny when he seems Morgan smiling and looking happy like that.

"Morgan, I…" Owain is showing how uncomfortable he is, and he doesn't mean to ruin the moment, but these feelings are getting harder for him to control. "I, this feeling I have, I know we're meant to be!" Meant to be what is the biggest question, and his voice goes back into character, but slightly shaky.

"Rivals? As long as I can do this, I'll be fine with that." And by this, Morgan kisses Owain on the lips gently and briefly.

Owain's face is so red, and for a few seconds he's silent, but then he says in a rather loud outburst. "By Ike's mullet, I'd give up this whole rival thing for another one, Morgan!"

* * *

**A Man for Flowers**

Inigo usually comes back to camp later in the night, but this time he comes back way earlier than usual. Morgan notices this, and he first assumes maybe Inigo got turned down by the local village girls. Every time he's paired up with him, Inigo is always trying to catch a woman's attention it seems. Yet there's more to that, he's come to realize, but he hasn't voiced that. Lately Inigo has been a bit more distracted than usual, so maybe a girl turned him down really badly. He's debating if he should console his friend, so he enters Inigo's tent.

"She turned you down, didn't she?" Morgan enters the tent, his voice not sounding too mean, but it's still a jab at Inigo's flirtatious ways. "The girl we saved before I headed back to camp earlier."

"Huh? Oh no, not today. She begged me to leave, worried about my-"

"So she really did want you gone. Maybe a form of a woman's intutition or something like that." The words are harsh, but his voice doesn't sound stern. It's hard to read how he's feeling exactly. He's not upset or angry with Inigo, as he's accepted this sort of thing, but he worries about him sometime. "Some gut insticts are vital to survival." 

"That's cruel, Morgan. Saying that to a fellow man, wishing him to have such luck with the ladies, I wouldn't wish that upon my worst enemy." Yet Inigo is still playful with him.

"Maybe it was too harsh, but you seemed really distracted today, Inigo." He sits next to him, and Morgan can't help but show he's worried. "I should have communicated better with you. After all, working together well, communication is the key."

"Just like all relationships, but sometimes communication isn't just about talking." Of course Inigo is making a not so subtle joke, but Morgan takes it differently than expected.

"You're right! I should know your body language better by now. Like how you move your right foot back seconds after taking your swordstance. Or maybe how you always take a deep breath in before striking your target from right to left before you exhale out." Morgan looks rather worked up, even determined. "I'll need to study your body language a lot more so I can get better at reading your moves and adjusting to them." 

Inigo's actually taken aback. He knows Morgan takes this stuff seriously, but the thought of Morgan looking at him, paying that much attention to him, it's hard for him not to feel embarrassed. His faces warms, and he turns his head away because this is really embarrassing. "You, you really notice all of that?" Of course he does, but Inigo doesn't know what to say.

"Of course! I watch you very carefully. I even know several of your tactics when it comes to asking girls out, even noting which is the most effective." Morgan really does know, and he thought maybe it would come in hand one day. 

"What? Really!? You should have told me this earlier!" Oh Naga, that would have made things easier. 

"You wanted to know? I'm sorry, I just thought you knew and wanted to try different things out." Morgan frowns, and Inigo realizes something -- no one has paid that much attention to him ever. Sure, there's been times when he's tried to hide and wound and Morgan's called him out, but he never realized how much Morgan paid attention to details about him. "Tomorrow I'll bring my notebook and I can show you my notes!"

"You have notes on me!?" Now that blush is hard to hide, and his voice is raised again.

Morgan's reaction isn't exactly mild, and he looks like he did something wrong. "I take notes on everyone, but lately, I've been taking the most notes on you. I'm sorry! I'll stop and destroy them if you want." Morgan feels like he really has done something wrong to mess up their friendship.

"No, it's just... it's weird, I'm not going to lie, but it's sort of touching that you pay attention to me like that." He wants to console him, so he hopes this helps. He's still a bit frazzled, but he's calm down. 

"Well, you're my friend and I care about you, and so I wanted to compliment your fighting style better, so..." Morgan looks a bit more at ease now, too. 

"You make it sound like we're a couple learning how to dance with each other." Inigo gets up, offering his hand to Morgan. "Why don't I show you a few moves?" 

Morgan looks more than just excited, and takes Inigo's hand quickly. He doesn't know how to dance, but he's actually eager to learn whatever Inigo is willing to each him. Inigo gives him tips on how to how to dance, move, and whatnot, but then suddenly Inigo moves much slower, and his  body closer to his.

"You know what? You're the only friend I've ever danced with, Morgan." He laughs once, almost in a bittersweet fashion.

"Really? Wow, I'm... this is truly an honor, Inigo." Now it's Morgan's turn to blush, which confuses Inigo and makes him feel embarrassed, too. 

"The way you say that..." Morgan is so candid it's embarrassing to him. "Usually dancing in front of people makes me want to run away, but since you've stared at me that much already, it couldn't hurt, right?" 

He nods. "I've learned a lot, and I've noticed how much you have in common when you dance and when you fight." Morgan looks up at him, smiling. "It reminds me of your mother."

That's the biggest compliment he can get, and so he smiles back at him. "One day I hope to be nearly as graceful and talented as her, but thanks, Morgan."

Inigo hasn't truly genuinly smiled for someone for a while, and Morgan notices this. "That smile... it's different than your other smiles." 

"Is it?" He teases, just trying not to make things too awkward.

"Yeah it seems more... sincere, not so forced." He pauses. "I guess doing this activity together, it really has helped with our body language." 

"I was thinking about this being more about fun, but if you want to go with that." He shrugs, and fun to Morgan is a bit weird to him anyway.

"Yeah, but there's one more thing, one more technique I've really wanted to practice. I just haven't found anyone whose body language matched up with mine well enough to try out yet, though."

"Oh?" He's actually interested, and he assumes it's some sort of duel attack. 

"Yes, it's this." He goes on the tips of his toes and gives Inigo a kiss on the lips. 

* * *

**Noble Lineage**

Brady's usually in the healing tent wrapping up his own wound or another person's. This time, he's helping out Morgan who took a pretty bad blow for him. He still feels bad about that -- he wishes he were stronger so he could be more useful and not need to be defended. Yet Morgan has assured him a healer of his abilities is the most precious of all, and Morgan would gladly take a hundred bad blows for him. Ever since being paired up with him, Morgan's been in the healing tent a lot more than he ever was before, though. Brady blames himself, and his frustration shows in his face. Yet his hands are still very gentle as he wraps up Morgan's wound.

"There ya go. Even if you saved my hide, gettin' beat up like this ain't nothing to be proud about." Brady mumbles a few of the words, but Morgan's smiling, maybe even beaming with joy. "Whaddya looking so proud for? Proud ya savin' a weakling like me?" His voice becomes bitter, even angry, and that smile fades from Morgan's face quickly.

"No! I mean, I like helping and saving my friends, and you're one of my best friends, but you're not a weakling!" That sad face turns into one filled with conviction. "You're really important, so you getting hurt, it shouldn't happen!" Brady sees Morgan's good intentions, but still, he doesn't want to be treated like some weakling. 

"I get ya, but I don't want special treatment! Life ain't fair, so I shouldn't get bias because I can heal!" Though, hearing Morgan saying he's important, he's touched by that. He turns his head, not looking at him as he mutters the next words. "But thanks for being there for me, Morgan, an' thinkin' I'm important. "

"You really important to me!" Morgan puts a hand on his shoulder, shaking him a little. 

"Because I'm a healer?" Brady assumes, and he feels insulted a bit, even if he knows Morgan doesn't mean for it to be.

"Yeah, but..." Now Morgan's the one that looks a bit more out of his element. "To me, too." He pauses, and Brady watches how his voice and body language change. "Seeing you get hurt, I know it's selfish, but it made me feel weak and sad, so I didn't want that. I didn't want you getting hurt, and so I asked Mother to pair us up more and I challenged myself to become stronger so you wouldn't get hurt because of my lack of experience." Now Morgan really does look different from his usual optimistic, over the top cheerful attitude. "I'm sorry, Brady. You still make that same face when I get hurt, and seeing you feel this way, it hurts more than any wound could."

Brady's honestly confused, and no one has said anything like tha to him. Instead of saying something, he bops him over the head. "Ya gotta be careful running your mouth like that! People will get confused an' stuff." He's not sure if he's blushing, and maybe there's a tear in one of his eyes. He's honestly so touched my Morgan's confession. "No doubt ya will get stronger, Morgan, but I will, too." He mutters, trying not to seem to frazzled. "But don't do it just for me, do it for everyone and yourself." He can't believe he's saying something like this.

"Will do!" Morgan's smiling again. "Thanks for having faith in me, Brady, and I won't let you down." He almost smiles in return, but he doesn't smile just yet. Instead, he gives Morgan a little wink.

"Now I got some secret healin' magic my Ma taught me. It helps heal all wounds faster no matter what." Morgan looks like he's about to jump out of his seat from hearing something like that.

"Really? I'd really like to see it Brady." With those words, Brady hesitates for a second. He tells himself to man up and just do it, and so he does. He kisses Morgan's bandaged wound.

"T-there!" He says a bit loudly, now really blushing and feeling really dumb. He's probably going to be made fun of -- Inigo, Laurent, Owain, hell even Yarne would make fun of him, Maybe, for that. Yet Morgan seems in awe, not yet saying anything.

"Let's see if I can copy that technique." Brady looks back at him, confused at what he means, but it doesn't take long for him to realize Morgan has kissed him on the lips. He doesn't push him off, as the kiss ends before he can physically react.

"Huh, I was hoping it'd help you smile..." Morgan looks a bit baffled. "Maybe I should try again?" 

* * *

**A Duel Disgraced**

Morgan's been helping Kjelle with her armor and weapons whether she fully approves of him being there or not. Still, he's up earlier than most of the others because Kjelle is training. He watches her as he finishes up polishing a sword of hers, taking his time but being very diligent. After all, he needs to prove himself to her, and maybe one day he can join in on her training. He knows it'd be rigorous, but he needs to become stronger, learn more, and become a better tacticians for everyone he cares about and all the people that would suffer under Grima. 

Kjelle approaches him, drinking some water. "You should go back to bed, Morgan." He's not sure if it's her being concerned about him or her just wanting him to go away. "Everyone else is sleeping, and you got bag under your eyes."

"You noticed that?" Hearing that, he actually perks up. Has she taken the time to notice these things about him?

"Yes. One should know their opponent's mental, physical, and emotional state." Of course Kjelle would never outright say she cares about him, he knows that, but still. "I use that no matter where I am." Morgan's a bit of an open book to her, so she thinks. He also seemed like he had a one track mind that couldn't decide where to go. At first it was very troublesome, but she's seen how he eventually has gotten better at focusing himself.

"That's a good idea and skill to have." He makes his own mental note to try doing that. "Any tips on doing that?" He's not sure if Kjelle will explain it to him, but she goes to sit next to him, drinking some water before she speaks.

"Body language, eyes, focus." She says, and Morgan just nods along. "You have to pay attention to the little things about the person. There are physical traits that show how a person is feeling and what their current condition is." She doesn't look at him as she speaks, but Morgan nods along.

"So you really were watching me while training, huh?" He laughs, and he's joking, but Kjelle's reaction is less than amused. 

Kjelle glares at him, and he can't tell if it's because he's right or he really insulted her. Either way, his shoulders sink. "I was joking! I know you'd never not focus on your training and not take it seriously." 

She shakes her head. "No, you're right." He's actually surprised she'd admit this to him. "My focus hasn't been on training solely, and getting distracted, it's my fault." 

"No way. It's hard not to get distracted, just look at me!" He's worked up, eager to show her she isn't weak. "I get distracted if I don't eat breakfast or if I can't get particular idea out of my head. You're the most focused person I know, Kjelle, and you're amazing! I wish I could be as focused and determined as you." And he means that, and Kjelle can see that.

"I wouldn't object to you being more focused." She smiles and laughs once, and Morgan is happy to see her do that.

"You're smiling and you're happy! I can tell that much at least." And he looks even happier.

"Energy wasted, and you've distracted me again." But that side of her fades, and so does his smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm being selfish by wanting to study, learn, and be around you that I didn't take what it could do to you." He really does start to reflect on his actions, and while he's too harsh on himself, she doesn't exactly counter his statement.

"I'm selfish and stupid, too." She winces, hating to admit to such a weakness. "When training, one's supposed to eliminate as many distractions as one can, but then there's you, and I actually want you around." 

He's about to get up and leave, but then he realizes... wait, she wants him around. He blushes, and he moves closer to her. "What if I become your strength instead of a distraction?" He asks.

"My strength?" He nods at her questioning his words.

"Yeah. I promise I'll be your strength rather than your distracting from now on, Kjelle." And to seal the deal, he kisses her.

* * *

**Wings of Justice**

Cynthia and Morgan always seem to find trouble when they're together. Cynthia says it's trouble finding them, because after all, being a part of the Justice Cabal, trouble can never hide from them! This time Owain isn't with then, and Cynthia is leading her pegasus to have a drink at a nearby river. Morgan's trying to get them lunch, using a branch as a spear. Cynthia watches the look on Morgan's face, giggling when a few of the fishes get away.

"I keep missing them." Morgan says, a sigh of defeat.

"Don't give up, Morgan! The fate of lunch is in your hands." Cynthia tries to cheer him up. "What if you think of the fish as something else? Like Risen! You're really good at taking Risen down and rarely miss." She suggests, and it looks like what she said might actually work.

"Right!" Morgan holds the branch much like he would a real spear this time. "This Risen over here, that one has counter and astra, so I bet strike from afar and quickly just like-" He does strike, quickly and powerfully. "This!" And he raises the speared fish, looking proud of himself. "I did it!" He cheers, and Cynthia applauds for him.

"I knew lunch would be save in your hands, Morgan." Her bubbly, energetic personality shows easily through her tone of voice, and even her pegasus looks happy. "Now you've got more to catch a bunch more for me and this hungry girl, too!" And instead of Morgan complaining, he nods, looking even more eager.

After catching about ten fish, he figures that's enough. He walks back to where Cynthia and him made a makeshift fire, and he's about to call out to her, when he sees her posing. He stops moving, watching her. Cynthia to him is full of life, strength, and determination. She really is the epitome of genuine justice to him, but he's never said that to her. It doesn't help she's not exactly hard to look at, as he's always found her very beautiful. 

He starts walking towards her, but starts to trip. The bucket of fish hits the ground, but instead of finding himself face first in the ground, he finds himself being held by her. "That was a close one, Morgan! You're glad I'm clumsy, too, or I totally would have missed you." Being in such a position, it feels comforting, but he has to stand up straight and take a step back.

"Thanks, Cynthia, but..." He looks at the bucket of fish, half of them spilled on the ground. "Our lunch, I've failed you." He looks really sad, but Cynthia takes his hand and quickly shakes her head.

"Don't worry about that, Morgan! A little rinse and fire will make it all better." She gives him a wink. "Besides, I rather go hungry for days than see you get hurt!" Morgan smiles, feeling a lot better at hearing that.

"Thanks, Cynthia, but I rather not have any of us go hungry and none of us get hurt." 

"Yep, same here, and don't think I didn't let all that hard work go unnoticed! As a hero, you should claim your prize for saving our hungry stomachs from utter doom!" Her smile is so heartwarming to him that he can't help but smile back at her.

"A prize? Well, I'm not sure if I deserve this prize, but..." Morgan takes her other free hand in his, looking into her eyes. "I've really wanted this for a long time, so it's the only think I can think of!" Morgan takes her whole prize thing a bit too seriously, and with only a slight hesitation at first, he leans forward and kisses her on the lips -- it's a prize Cynthia is glad Morgan has claimed.


	2. Severa, Gerome, Yarne, Laurent, Noire, Nah

**Ambivalence**

Morgan's become Severa's taste tester, which he's starting to think is a risky job, but he gets a good meal out of it. She still threatens him time to time, saying she'll make his food extra spicy or super bitter, but that hasn't happened yet. There reason she's cooking for him is apparently to help him bulk up because they're being paired up a lot more during battle. She's always commenting on how small he is, saying he needs to get stronger and not be a weakling. He knows it's true -- he's the weakest and least experienced fighter out of all his friends, and Severa's the only one willing to tell him the truth. He wants to get better, bigger, and stronger. That's why he has a brilliant idea trying a recipe of a strength tonic he finds one day in a book he picked up in one of the towns they passed.  

It's taken a lot of work to collect all the ingredients, and Severa's even commented on the fact he looks more worn out than usual (she just uses... _more blunt_ phrasing). So when he finally collects all the ingredients together, he goes to her.

"Severa? I was wondering if you could cook a recipe I found. You're the most skilled cook in the camp and-"

Hands on her hips, she already looks like she's made up her mind. "Presenting me with a challenge? Ha! Give me the recipe, Morgan, and I'll like totally show you I can make anything taste good." Morgan givers her the recipe, and her face softens for a few seconds before looking more annoyed. "Morgans, Gods, are you trying to poison yourself and asking me to help you?!"

He shakes his head. "No, it's... it's supposed to be a soup that makes a person stronger."

"And you believe it? Morgan, I know you're dense, but you're usually not this reckless. You've been hanging out with Owain and listening to his stupid-"

"I need to get stronger, Severa, not just for mother and father, but for all our friends, and you." 

Her face turns bright red, but she looks like she wants to strangle him. He really doesn't understand her sometimes, her being so hard to read. It's like trying to read ancient texts and the writing is hard to read -- he just hopes to somewhat understand her better.

"There's no point in being stronger if you're dead, idiot! Gods, I bet this thing is just a trick."

"I'm not going to die if you make it, though, because your cooking is special -- there's just something really special about it that will keep me safe no matter what." He really doesn't know what it is, but it's just something in his gut (or maybe that's heartburn).

"You, you really think so?" She looks away, her cheeks still red, but that only lasts so long as the fire and intensity returns to her face and eyes. "But even then! No way! I rather you be a weakling than have you die from eating a single spoonful of this soup!"

"You don't mind that I'm a weakling?"

"Gods, Morgan... don't you get it?" That softens returns, but then it becomes sad. "I just, I wanted you to be stronger because I worry about you okay! If you're stronger, you'll be safe, right? You won't die out there and..."

His heart feels heavier, seeing Severa like this, he starts to understand. His friends come from a time where death of close friends and loved ones is common, so of course Severa would worry. He worries about his friends, but he has faith in the strengths of their bonds and trusts in that. He puts a hand on her shoulder, moving closer to her.

"The thing that will keep me safest is you, Severa. If you trust in me like I trust in you, if you stay beside me in battle and in life, I know we'll protect each other and never falter." 

He moves his face closer to her, lifting that hand on her shoulder to wipe tears from her eyes. "After all, a weakling like me needs a strong woman like you." And he kisses her on the lips.

* * *

  
**Twin Wyverns**

He's really happy his mother partnered him up with Gerome lately. At first it's kind of hard since Gerome barely interacted with him outside battle, and during battle, it was minimum communication. Sometimes simply a 'duck', 'move', and other such commands. So instead of verbal communication, Morgan starts trying to understand and pick up Gerome's body language instead. He's already notice when Gerome fixes his mask with his left hand, he's unsure of his next move. On the other hand, if he adjusts his mask with his right hand, holding it at the bottom tip, he's ready to deliver the final blow. Yet there's one gesture Gerome does that's mysterious and he hasn't figured out what it means. The gesture is simple, almost subtle in movement. He only does it when he's with Morgan and no one else, even Inigo or Lucina. He turns his head away from Morgan, lowering it ever so slightly and he uses both hands to make sure his mask is securely on (even if Gerome doesn't make a movement that would cause it to loosen). 

Still, the biggest issue is Gerome's lack of communication, and it might be getting worse. Is this his fault? He feels like he should confront Gerome about it and talk about it. He knows Gerome isn't the talking type, but he's not foolhardy enough to risk both their lives over a grudge or disliking him. 

After clearing out some Risen, Morgan lets out a deep sigh and smiles at Gerome, not expecting such a friendly response in return, but he does it anyway.

"We've cleared all the Risen. Thank you, Gerome, I couldn't have done it without you." Yet the response he gets, it's that ever so curious gesture he still doesn't understand, Gerome even turning his back this time.

"Let's go. There are more Risen in the next village."

Morgan runs up beside him, smiling, their hands almost brushing against each other's. Gerome does that mask touching again, and Morgan's more determined than ever to figure out what it means. Does it mean Gerome doesn't like being close to him? Does his presence and closeness bother him? His face changes to something a bit more serious, giving the other space as they walk side by side. The space between them grows a few meters with Gerome on one side of the dirt path and Morgan on the other. Morgan once in a while glances over at Gerome, wondering if he's more comfortable like this. He just can't shake the feeling that he knows the answer to why Gerome is behaving like this and he just needs to think harder and remember something. He knows he's not supposed to over think things and get lost in his thoughts, but he can't help it. 

He feels something eerie, but before he has time to react, he hears a loud crack and Gerome is in front of him, his axe holding back a rather large Risen. His eyes widen, and he sees Gerome's mask crack in two, falling to the ground. His first instinct should be backing Gerome up, but his first thought is Gerome's mask breaking. He shakes that off, and he pulls out his Goetia tome so he can finish off the Risen as Gerome holds it off. With a swift arm movement, he uses the tome, and the Risen is no more.

He exhales loudly. "That was a close call." But then he remembers Gerome's broken mask, and his face shows his concern. "Your mask! It's my fault you-" But as he goes to pick up the broken one, Gerome puts on another. "You have more than one?"

He doesn't say anything, lowering his axe. "Don't be careless like that again, got it? Next time it might mean death." 

It's like a punch to the gut when he hears that. "I'm sorry, you're right. There's no excuse, and I endangered your life most of all besides mine." 

Gerome and Morgan keep walking, back to being on opposite sides of the dirt road. It's then he hears a familiar cry, and it must be Gerome's Wyvern, Minvera. She hands in front of them, looking excited to see the both of them. Oddly enough, Morgan seems to get a long better with Minerva than he does with Gerome. He pets her, laughing and looking for a snack to give her (scraps from breakfast). 

"Did you have fun flying in the air? I bet it's so fun." Morgan's once again back to his spirited, energetic demeanor. "If I could fly, I would fly all day until I got really tired."

"She doesn't report Risen in the next village, but we should still be on guard." Gerome gives him this look, and it almost looks annoyed as Morgan pets Minerva. 

"Is something wrong?" He stops petting her, focusing on Gerome.

"No." He does that strange gesture again. "Just don't give her so many snacks." 

"She might not like me anymore and not let me pet her if I do that, but you know what's best for her." Morgan moves his hands away, giving Minvera some space.

"No, she likes you."

"Really?"

"Yes." He does the gesture again, and Morgan is even more confuse. He's going to ask, he has to, because he keeps distracting Gerome like this.

"Gerome, am I bothering you?"

It's quiet for a second, and Gerome doesn't touch his mask nor look at him. Then suddenly he notices the other's body tense, turning his head away.

"You're more than just a bother. You make fighting and staying concentrated a hundred times more difficult than it is when I'm alone!"

So, it feels like some just used Astra on him at ever hit is a critical one. He really does that to Gerome? Why didn't he say so earlier?

"I'll ask mother to find us new partners. I just really like being around you and fighting alongside you, and even when we're fighting, I'm happy. I'm happy because you've become someone I can trust, depend on, and who I consider as a friend." He doesn't make eye contact with him. "I'm sorry for getting in your way, it's unfair for the circumstances to be that imbalanced." 

The thing he doesn't expect to hear comes next.

"... No."

What?

He turns his head and Gerome does that gesture again. He's done the gesture twice as much as usual in the last half hour than he has in two days. 

"You are the only person I can see beside me as I fight, and that's why I have these feelings." His eyes widen, Gerome putting a hand on his shoulder of all things. "I have tried to be alone, but you wormed your way into my life even when I protested. Because of that, these feelings..." He doesn't finish, looking like he's trying to say something.

"Gerome?" He asks, a little smile on his face.

"Don't look at me like that, Morgan." 

"Why?"

"Just don't."

He's about to apologize and try to stop, but then Minerva takes a hold of Gerome's mask, revealing a rather red face.

"Minerva!" He tries to get the mask back, but it seems the Wyvern isn't going to let that happen so easily. 

This is the first time he's seen Gerome without his mask, and he can't help but be captivated by it.

"Gerome?"

Gerome turns towards him, still blushing and looking rather flustered. "At least help me-"

"I think I understand my feelings and what's going on between us now." That gets Gerome to stop, Minerva making a sound that's almost an approval. "We're important to each other, we care for each other, and I hope in time we can harness that to become better fighters in battle." He approaches him, getting on the tips of his toes. "Seeing you without the mask, it finally makes sense, and Minerva helped." 

"You understand Wyvern?"

"Just a little. Minerva gave us a lot of hints." 

Morgan grabs onto some of his armor and kisses him on the lips.

 

* * *

 

**Rival Bands**

After a long day of fighting, Morgan and Yarne usually spend their free time around a fire, sitting next to each other. Yarne recounts how many close calls he had, but thanks to Morgan, they both live for another day. Of course Morgan says it's teamwork, not him alone -- the strength in bonds and friendships make warriors stronger than they could ever be alone.

It's rather chill tonight, Morgan noticing Yarne shivering a little.

"Yarne, are you cold? I can get some more firewood if you want."

"No, it's fine. That means I'd be alone, and it's late already, and I wouldn't want you risking your life in the dark forest just for me."

"I wouldn't mind, and being cold isn't good at all. You might catch a cold or something else like that."

"I'll be fine, Morgan, I promise."

"Well, if you want me to stay here, it's time for Plan B." Morgan takes off his robe, placing it over Yarne's shoulders. "That should keep you warm."

Yarne clutches it, putting it around him tighter. "But Morgan, won't you get cold? I'd feel bad if it was just me warm." 

Morgan has something else up his sleeve, moving closer to Yarne. "Body heat will keep us warm, then."

"W-what!?" Yarne is frazzled, blushing. "I mean, it makes sense, but..."

"Hey, you're really comfy, you know that?" Morgan cuddles against him, but Yarne doesn't push him off. "I knew bunnies were cute and warm, but you are, too." Morgan says it so carefree, like it's not a big deal, but Yarne's reaction is lively enough for the both of them.

"You think I'm cute? Like bunny, weakling cute?" He frowns, but Morgan shakes your head.

"No, you're strong, a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for me. I'm the real weakling, you know."

"But you said you found me _cute_."

"Because you are. Like when I see you smile, I feel like my heart is about to thump out of my chest! When I see you laugh and being happy instead of feeling lonely, it makes me glad I reached out to you and became your friend because you've become someone special to me."

Yarne calms down, well, it looks like it. It's more like he's questioning Morgan's sanity right about now.

"Morgan, do you know what you're _saying?_ " 

"Yeah, I like you Yarne, a lot." He nuzzles his nose against Yarne's. "That's how Taguels show affection, right? But just in case, I'll do this, too, to prove it." He kisses Yarne on the lips.

 

* * *

 

**Shadow in the Sands**

Being partnered with Laurent is an amazing learning experience. His magic skills, his composure in battle, his knowledge are all things he's in complete awe of. If he could read and understand books and ancient texts like Laurent, he would be even closer to being a great tactician like his mother is. So for the past couple of weeks, invited or not, he's been spending his free time with Laurent in his tent. At first Morgan just reads by himself in Laurent's tent, once in a while asking him a question. As time goes on, they start to sit closer to each other, Morgan asking more questions and Laurent not seeming so annoyed or bothered by it. In fact, sometimes Laurent will ask Morgan how his reading is going or tell him an interesting fact time to time. Laurent always expects Morgan to show up during these days, no longer protesting, realizing it doesn't work on the other.

This time Morgan doesn't show up on time, and actually is rather late. He can't focus on the his readings as much as he usually does, but he keeps reading on. Half an hour later, Morgan comes in, breathing heavily and looking disheveled. Laurent is tempted to scold him, but Morgan's appearance and his facial expression are signs of concern. 

"Morgan, it doesn't take much analysis to see you are no condition to be here. You should be in the medical tent and rest there immediately." Laurent fixes his glasses and then goes back to 'reading'.

"I'm fine, really, just a bit tired since the trip took longer than I thought." He approaches Laurent's desk, and that's when Morgan takes something out of his robe. It's not a large book, but it looks very old. "After we helped those villagers a few days ago, I asked them about rare books, and she told me about this special bookstore in one of the bigger towns, so I thought I would visit it since I had the day off today." He puts the book on the desk, smiling at him. "I got this for you since you mentioned your love of ancient theories on magic."  

Laurent's looks up from his book, soon putting a hand on the smaller, very weathered and book. "Is this why you were late?"

"Yep! I got a lot of stuff, but this was the best find. Sadly there's only one copy so I thought I'd-"

"You should have kept this for yourself, Morgan."

Morgan isn't expecting that reaction.

"Huh? Why? Did I do something wrong? You don't like it?"

"No, it's just... it's a book with great knowledge, and you went all that way to retrieve it, so it should be yours." Laurent closes his book, sighing. "Thank you for such a grandiose offer and I will remember your amiable actions, but I cannot accept such a gift." 

"But, but..." Morgan is trying to think of something to say, but he really doesn't expect Laurent to refuse his gift. "I spent all afternoon looking for the perfect gift for you! This is your book, not mine." He actually looks twenty percent more upset than Laurent predicts, and maybe he should change how he thinks of Morgan and gifts.

"Your intentions are remembered and accounted for, Morgan I assure you." Isn't that the point of gifts?

"What if..." Morgan looks like he's coming up with something. "We share the book and read it together? How about that? The book will both be ours."

Laurent has never done something like that. He's shared books, yes, but more like borrowed them.

"If the arrangement is ideal and helps us learn, then I see no reason not to."

"Good! Then let's start reading it tonight. You read aloud first." Morgan goes to grab another chair, and well, Laurent sighs a little and starts reading.

After going back and forth for a few hours, he can tell Morgan is starting to fall asleep. He's rather tired himself, but he's not about to doze off. "Morgan, it's your turn." He says, voice quiet but still stern. 

"Right." He perks up. "Goetia is-"

Laurent shakes his head, moving Morgan's finger to the next page, his hand over the other's. "We're here, Morgan, on Light Magic." 

"Oh, my mistake. Light Magic is-" He stops, realizing Laurent's hand is still over his. "Laurent?"

"You should rest, Morgan, you've had a long day. We can always continue reading tomorrow, and I am looking forward to it." 

"Do you like the book, Laurent?" He asks, somewhat randomly to Laurent. 

"Yes. The knowledge it will provide us will surely be useful."

"So that means you're happy I got you it?"

"Yes, if you put it that way." He sees a sleepy smile on Morgan's face. "Morgan?"

"I'm glad. I really like you, Laurent, so I wanted to show how much you mean to me, so I spent all that time picking the perfect book."

"Yes, I-" Wait, the words Morgan says, he doesn't even expect this. 

"I know you understand things with books better, but I hope this is clear to you." Morgan gets up him his seat a little so he can kiss Laurent on the lips.

 

* * *

 

**A Shot from the Dark**

Morgan runs towards Noire who happens to be adjusting her bow. He looks rather excited, and well, it must mean Morgan has come back from the forest. He told her earlier than he has something special for her, and this if course makes her a little. Surprises can be a scary thing, and when it comes to Morgan, it's even scarier. He's a sweet guy, but sometimes he's so over the top that it's overwhelming to her. His energy, the way he smiles at her, the way he treats her, it's all just too much sometimes!

"Noire!" He's laughing and he holds out his right hand that's in a fist. "I got what I was looking for." 

"M-Morgan you're back a lot earlier than I thought." She looks t his fist. "It's not a bug, is it, Morgan? I thought today we're taking a break from that." She knows he's doing something kind by helping her, but it's mentally and emotionally tiring facing her fear of bugs. Yet she's been trying because it seems to make Morgan happy and she wants to understand why he could like such creatures. 

"Well, it's a surprise!" He opens his hand, revealing what it is. "Ta da!" 

Noire looks at it, and it looks like a rock rather than bug. She almost screams when he first unclenches his fist, expecting a bug to fly at her face or come at her. She picks it up, not sure what it is.

"Is there something special about this rock, Morgan?" She just looks at it, still not sure what's the point of this all.

"Yeah, let me show you." He takes the rock, putting it up to the sun. "Look, see, look what's in this rock." 

Then she sees it. It's a bug!

"Morgan there's a bug in there! It isn't-" She yelps just a little, but Morgan seems amused by that. 

"Don't worry, Noire, the dragonfly is dead! It's been dead for a really, really long time. I don't think any dark magic could raise it from the dead -- even your mom's magic." 

She sighs in relief, and that's when she finally realizes the rock is actually really quite beautiful when the sun is on it. "It's really beautiful, Morgan. Thank you for sharing it with me." 

He lowers his hand, putting the rock in her hand. "It's for you, Noire, to help remind you there's beauty in things we might find scary. Sometimes we just need to hold it up to the light and see it in a different perspective."

Morgan's words touch her, her face feeling warm as she clutches the rock to her chest. "Thank you, Morgan. You're always so kind and sweet to me."

"Well, that's because I like you, Noire, a lot." Now they're both blushing. "You've made me find a new light and perspective on this world, Noire, so thank you." He leans in to kiss her.

* * *

  
**Daughter to Dragons**

With Naga's blessing, their relationship starts, but the question is, how does he honor Naga's blessing? Nah's on side of her bed and Morgan's on the other. They're both blushing, smiling at each other. Their hands link them together, Morgan squeezing hers and she squeezes his hand back.

"So, Naga's blessing, huh?" He looks at her, and he's reminded how much he loves her. 

"And to get a room, so..." In return, she always is reminded how amazing and caring Morgan is.

"Now to use this blessing wisely." 

He moves closer to her, their gets brushing against each other and their hands still linked together. 

"What if I disappoint her?" He asks Nah. "I mean, I don't want to disappoint you and her, but most of all you."

"She's not going to be disappointed, Morgan." He's so cute when he's like this. "But if you don't hurry up, I'm going to be. I may live a long time, but that doesn't mean I want to wait a long time."

He moves his face closer, but then the words she says to him makes him pause. "Nah, if I... I know I won't live as, but I want you to-"

"Morgan, we just got together, we'll have that discussion later?" She rolls her eyes a little, but there's a smile on her face. She knows she'll face to face that one day, but for now, she just wants this silly boy she loves to kiss her. "Just kiss me, and don't make me ask Naga to help give you a little push."

"I, I don't need to! I love, you, Nah!" He takes a deep breath in, a determined look on his face. 

He's going to kiss her, but well, she's giggling. 

"Is something wrong? Is there something on my-" He starts to worry his face is clearly showing his nervousness.

"No, it's just... you were so cute, I'm sorry." He blushes, and this time, he leans in and kisses her with Naga's blessing. 

 


End file.
